


rest your head upon me

by minute0fdecay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy, like a bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minute0fdecay/pseuds/minute0fdecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan plans to take Gavin on their first date after Gavin finishes filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest your head upon me

> _My David, don't you worry_
> 
> _This cold world is not for you_
> 
> _So rest your head upon me_
> 
> _I'll have strength to carry you._

 

Ryan and Gavin chose a great time to start dating – just before Gavin was going to be consumed by Lazer Team for two months. Ryan couldn’t help but laugh, there’d always been something in the way of them talking about how they felt. Illness, being needed on set for various projects, out of town trips. But they had a week together. Ryan asked Gavin out for coffee and explained his situation – he was infatuated with the younger Brit, and would like to try dating although he hoped if Gavin didn’t feel the same they could continue being friends. Gavin replied that he was glad Ryan had asked him because he almost certainly wouldn’t have been able to do it. A week later, Gavin was off, and Ryan’s workload doubled as a result. They occasionally had a few hours together, which was spent with Gavin usually sleeping curled up in Ryan’s lap.

They’d not really done anything yet. That didn’t bother Ryan. He’d made the mistake of rushing in, dick-first into a new relationship and having it crumble within a few months. He was more than happy to take his time with Gavin. They’d kissed twice, that was about it, and this pace felt natural and right. A relationship based on feelings and not lust. Not common nowadays, Ryan thought to himself, although he recognized that his worldview could be tainted from past experience.

The day Gavin finished filming was a day Ryan had been looking forward to for a long time. They were going to see a movie, then a meal somewhere nice and then maybe a drive around. Ryan loved driving and Gavin loved car journeys.

Gavin entered the Achievement Hunter office and Ryan tried not to make a big deal of how happy he was that Gavin was back. He smiled at him and turned in his chair. Gavin almost immediately crawled into his lap, wrapped his arms around his neck, put his head on Ryan’s shoulder and settled there. Ryan didn’t mind, not at all. He could hear Geoff coo softly in the background. The guys knew about them and were very supportive but this was the first time they’d made it obvious in the office.

“Glad to be back, Gav?” Ryan asked gently. He felt Gavin nodding against his shoulder.

“Missed you” he murmered. Ryan laughed softly. “I’ve missed you too Gav.”

Ryan continued to do his editing with Gavin wrapped like a koala around him. He was like a big hot water bottle just resting against him. Twenty minutes later, Gavin’s breathing was heavy and he was snoring lightly. Michael had already gone home to catch up on rest, Ryan admired Gavin for coming back to the office immediately.

Ryan got up, trying not to move Gavin too much. He scooped him up in his arms, and gestured to Geoff to clear all the boxes and controllers off the couch. When it was clear, Ryan placed him gently down, found a blanket and placed it over him. He watched Gavin nuzzle the pillow like a cat trying to get comfortable and then start snoring again.

“He’s adorable when he’s unconscious and not making weird noises,” Geoff said. “How’s it going with you two?”

“Oh, y’know. Slow and steady,” Ryan replied quietly, not wanting to wake Gavin. “We’re going on our first official date tonight. If he feels up to it.”

“That’s sweet,” Geoff smiled, placing a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “Happy for both of you.”

***

Finish time rolled around and Gavin was still flat out on the sofa. He’d barely moved, and had started sleep-talking, rambling on about Ryan and cameras (“two things he really likes”, Geoff commented quietly) and had then gone quiet, stirred a little and started snoring again. The movie was due to start in an hour, but Ryan would feel terrible waking Gavin up. He’d give it another ten minutes and if Gavin hadn’t woken up naturally then he’d forget the night and just drive him home.

Fifteen minutes later and Gavin still showed no signs of waking up and was sleep-babbling again. Ryan didn’t even want to wake him up to take him home when an idea struck him.

“Hey Geoff? You don’t happen to still have a key to Gavin’s place, do you?”

Geoff had moved in with Gavin when he’d first moved, to help him settle in. Only for a month, but he had the spare key.

“I do actually. I keep it in case of emergencies, but I guess you ought to have it now.”

“Heh, we’ll see. I’m just gonna drive him home and get him to bed is all. I’ll give you the key back tomorrow.”

“Well, I’ll tell Gav to tell you to keep it.” Geoff whispered. “I’m serious.”

Key pocketed, he handed his car keys to Geoff and told him to open it up while he picked Gavin up again, in his arms like he was carrying a big bundle of blankets. Gavin was so soft, he could well have been. He slowly walked to the car and placed him gently in the back seat, did his seatbelt up (safety first, after all) and drove to Gavin’s place, trying to not be too hard on the brakes.

Ten minutes later they’d arrived and getting Gavin out was more difficult than putting him in. He eventually managed it, juggling two sets of keys and human being. He was eternally thankful that his apartment complex had an elevator, although Gavin was light as a feather he didn’t fancy carrying him up to the sixth floor.

He eventually manoeuvred himself and Gavin into the darkened apartment. He tried desperately not to trip over various boxes and laundry strewn everywhere, as he really didn’t want to fall carrying Gavin. It would be a very unpleasant way to wake up and start their relationship, he thought.

He’d only been to Gavin’s a few times, so he didn’t really know his way around in the dark but eventually found Gavin’s room and placed him gently down on the bed. He took Gavin’s shoes off and covered him with his duvet, making sure he was comfy and happy and safe. He decided to leave the key with Gavin, it was really up to him who was to have the spare key. He leant over his lovely sleeping boyfriend and kissed him gently on the forehead.

“Sleep tight, Gav.”

He closed the door softly behind him and looked for some paper to scribble a quick note to Gavin for him to read when he finally came round.

Feeling like the best boyfriend ever, he left Gavin’s place beaming. Sure, he hadn’t been on his date but there was something so satisfying about being able to protect and look after Gavin like he had just done. Slow and steady was good.

***

Gavin woke up the next morning confused as to where he was. He remembered crawling onto Ryan. That was definitely where he’d fallen asleep. He didn’t really have a clue as to how he got home, except this time it wasn’t because he’d been drunk. He felt refreshed. God, he’d needed that night’s sleep. He got up and noticed Geoff’s key on his bedside table. Geoff must’ve brought me home, Gavin thought, how nice.

He went through to the kitchen to fix breakfast when he noticed the note on the counter.

_Hey Gav,_

_You were out like a light last night – seriously, you changed locations like three times and didn’t even blink. I’m impressed, I wish I could sleep that heavily. I hope you don’t mind, Geoff gave me his spare key so that I could get you home. He told me to keep it, but it’s your decision as to who has it really, so I’ve left it on your bedside drawer thing, in case you hadn’t seen it already. Don’t worry about missing our date, we can do it tonight, or tomorrow or whenever. Just make sure you’re rested up properly, okay? That’s very important._

_I’m glad you’re back from filming, I can’t wait to work with you again. Hope to see you at work tomorrow, but if not, enjoy your sleeping!_

_Ryan_

Gavin smiled. Lovely Ryan. He did feel bad for missing their date but he probably would have fallen asleep during the film, so it was probably a good idea to reschedule. Gavin was going to take the day off but… no, he was going to go to the office for a bit. He wasn’t going to work. He had a key delivery to make to Ryan. And he wanted to see the rest of the guys. But mostly Ryan. Lovely Ryan.

Gavin liked slow and steady.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics from the beginning and the title are from Lazarus by Porcupine Tree. Such a lovely Freewood song <3


End file.
